one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunwave
'Sunwave '(サンウェーブ, Sanueibu) is a female human being who possesses great supernatural powers. She is a professional hero hailing from the global defense agency, where she holds infamy as a high ranking member of the beta league, known for her rather incredible powers and abilities which revolve around harnessing the energy given off by the rays of the sun, and storing them within her skin, causing her to become progressively more and more tan in proportion to the strength she gains. To her fellow heroes, sunwave is known as 'Sunny '(サニーちゃん, Sani-Chan), a prestigious and skilled hero who has destroyed a multitude of criminals and mysterious beings with her mighty and powerful talents of emulating the behavior and fires of the sun itself. Because of her strange talents in absorbing and releasing the power of the sun itself, sunwave has also been nicknamed the 'Living Star '(生活の星, Seikatsu No Hoshi), a testament to just how much solar energy and power she is capable of tapping into. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Sunwave is called the 'Suntan Hero Sunwave '(日焼けヒロサンウェーブ, Hiyake Hiro Sanueibu) by the public. She possesses a profound affinity towards the sun and the solar energy which it gives off. Unlike other human beings, sunwave is capable of tanning endlessly, and the depth of her tan directly represents the level of solar power which she is regulating at any given time. She is never in danger of coming under any negative effects as a result of being exposed to the sun, it only makes her stronger and stronger, and at the same time, the tone of her skin grows darker and darker as she takes on more solar energy. Known Powers '''Solar Energy Empowerment: '''Sunwaves primary ability is her infamous and extremely effective skill of being able to absorb and store much, much more power as a result of being exposed to the rays of the sun than that of any other human being. The closer she is to the sun, as well as the longer she has been in the path of its powerful light, the stronger and more powerful she becomes, to the point that she can essentially transform herself into a living embodiment of a solar object. As a result of her ability to channel the suns heat, sunwave is in a constant state of tanning, and the depth and hue of her tan can be used as a way to measure how much power she holds at any given time. The darker her tan, the more power she has, while the lighter the tan on her skin means that she generally has less power. Due to the nature of her ability to rapidly absorb the rays of the sun, sunwave can also grow stronger on the fly, tanning much faster than normal human beings. '''Solar Energy Manipulation: '''Over time and through direct exposure, sunwaves body can build up and store endless amounts of solar energy within her body. She can project and jettison this solar energy various different methods, the most common of which being her ability to unleash powerful blasts of pure fire, as hot and as potent as the raging flames generated by the sun itself. She can also manipulate this energy to form an aura around her body, allowing her the ability to fly and become extremely resistant to enemy attacks by allowing her heat to function as a shield around her body which immediately melts and staves off any and all enemy attacks which reach her person. Through her ability to unleash blasts of heat and fire which are as hot as the sun itself, sunwave is an extremely destructive and powerful hero capable of nuking her surroundings. '''Temperature Manipulation: '''Sunwave can also shift and manipulate how much heat her body is producing, as well as raise or lower the heat of the flames which are generated by her person. She is shown capable of raising the temperature of her body, as well as her attacks to such a height that her mere presence can melt and destroy powerful mysterious beings, as well as bring down surrounding buildings or be felt for hundreds of meters around her person. It is said that sunwave can raise her temperature to take on the heat of the core of the sun itself. She was shown generating so much heat that mere contact with her fists and physical attacks was enough to vaporize and erase several high level monsters and mysterious beings from existence. However, pushing her body to such a massive heat level will rapidly drain her stamina. Known Techniques '''Nova Explosion: '''Sunwave forcibly jettisons a large portion of the solar energy which has been gathered and cultivated within her body, firing it in an omnidirectional shockwave which manifests itself as an explosive wall of pure fire as hot as that of an exploding star itself. Nova explosion is an extremely destructive technique which allows sunwave to immediately nuke dozens, perhaps hundreds of miles worth of landscape in the span of a few seconds. It is extremely effective in clearing her surroundings whenever she has been ambushed and attacked by multiple enemies at once, but it can only be used if she is away from civilization or has parted herself from human beings due to the sheer destructive capacity and heat it causes. '''Eternal Daylight: '''Once sunwave completes training and upgrading the potency of her powers, she becomes so adept in focusing and molding the solar energies dwelling within her body to the point that she can release and compress the fire to create fully working, functioning stars. Essentially, she creates gigantic balls of raging fire which can be used to preform a number of tasks, which behave exactly like suns themselves. Triggering eternal daylight literally allows her to spawn miniature suns, each of which are hundreds, sometimes thousands of kilometers in size and diameter. She can rain solar flares, fireballs, and bursts of flame down upon the battlefield while scorching her enemies with the heat of multiple small stars. It is said that if she let it happen, she could crash these small stars into the planet and cause a cataclysmic apocalypse event. '''Solar Armor Suit: '''A skill which sunwave performs by focusing her flames to cover her body in the form of a makeshift armor. Due to the sheer density and heat of the flames which she creates in order to form the powerful suit of fiery armor, sunwaves defensive abilities suddenly become drastically enhanced, granting her a much greater resistence and immunity to most forms of enemy attack. Due to the sheer heat of the flames, which typically manifest themselves as blue or even white-hot solar fire, most monsters and opponents who dare to attack her while she is wearing the solar armor are vaporized and completely burnt out of existence before they ever even succeed in actually reaching her, the same can be said for enemy attacks. Transformations '''Pigment Darkening -- Greater Burn: '''Sunwaves first transformation. In this form her skin becomes extremely tan and vibrant with the energy of solar power, becoming that of an unnatural orange hue. Her hair also visibly flutters and dances in the forces unleashed by her own body visibly, and she is continuously giving off a visible shroud of sizzling steam, which is a testament to how much heat her body is generating. '''Pigment Darkening -- Nova Burn: '''This second transformation causes sunwaves skin to become extremely dark, taking on a lush, vibrant and dense dark brown. The concentration of steam which her body generates has become that of an extremely dense smoke-like substance continuously radiating off of her person, and the sheer heat which her body generates can be seen in the form of rippling distortions around her body, the visible heat from her person witnessed to the eyes of all those viewing her. '''Pigment Darkening -- Total Scorch: '''One of sunwaves most powerful transformations. In this form the power she generates is so great that her skin literally darkens to the point of becoming completely black, her tan becoming that of an unnatural, murky charcoal-like color. Her eyes disappear in her head, becoming blank white canvases, and aside from the visible heatwaves and steam being released by her body, she is now continuously releasing powerful scorches of flame which dance around her body like solar flares. '''Pigment Darkening -- Living Star: '''Sunwaves strongest transformation, and her final form. The living star state is a direct reference to her title as a living human star, and she attains a level of tanning which no other human can. Her skin actually seems to lighten and become lustrous, this is what is generally understood as a "sun-bleaching" phenomenon. Her hair also becomes white and her eyes reappear, becoming the likeness of twinkling stars. Her body is now generating a constant bright, almost holy aura of solar energy of untold heat and power, being primarily blue and burning around her in a powerful shroud. Quotes Quotes About Sunwave Quotes By Sunwave Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans